Infini-Dagger!(Press Start: Episode 22)
Sky wakes up on his couch after passing out in Undertale* Sky: Ugh....what the hell happened....? *Sky looks over at his coffee table and sees a copy of Shovel Knight for the Wii U* Sky: I was gonna get Miles and Pixel to come over, but you know what? Screw it. *Sky sets up his Wii U and inserts the game* Sky: Here I go.... *Sky heads into Shovel Knight, in the middle of the first town* Sky: Huh, neat. ??? #1: DUDE! I thought I told you to stop feeding your face so we could go fight King Knight! ??? #2: But, this apple pie is so good....... Sky: Pixel? Miles? ??? #1: Was that Sky? *Sky walks up to Pixel and Miles, who were eating some food to gain extra health* Sky: Yeah, that was Me. Pixel: Oh, great..... Miles: Awesome! Sky: So....were you guys gonna go on an adventure without me? Miles: Yes... Pixel: No.... Sky: Well then.....mind if I jump on the bandwagon? Pixel: Yes. Miles: Not at all! Pixel: You really want HIM to come with us, Miles? Sky: Hey! I'm right here. Pixel: I know. Miles: I do want him to come along, we're the trio! Pixel: Yeah......I guess.. Miles: Let's do this! Pixel: Hold up! Sky: What now? Pixel: We need some more weapons if we even want a chance at defeating King Knight. Sky: And where are we gonna find weapons? Pixel: I know a guy... *Cut to Pixel, Sky, and Miles in front of a blue treasure chest in a dark, wet, basement like area* Pixel: Uga Waga Saya Maye Topi Gretni Sky *Whispering to Miles*: Let's get out of here...... Miles *Whispering back*: Yeah, let's get out of her- *Suddenly, a man dressed in a purple hoodie, blue jeans, and neon green gloves does a somersault out of the chest* Sky: What the.... Miles: Who the.... Pixel: What happened to David, ya' know, the weapon salesman? ???: He....oh....um...retired....te he he. *The camera looks inside of the blue treasure chest and shows a skeleton with a nametag that says "Hi, my name's David". Sky attempts to peek inside the treasure chest, but the man in the purple hoodie slams the chest shut* Pixel: Say, what's your name, anyways? ???: Shade......um.....call me Shade. Pixel: Righty-o, what weapons are you sellin' this week? Shade: Well, I'm afraid we're out of stock, except for this Infini-Dagger. *Sky gasps* Sky: What's that!?!?!? Shade: It's a dagger that you can fly around with,ya' know, normal stuff like that. Sky: I call dibs! Pixel: What are you, four? Sky: No, I'm a four year old trapped in a teen's body. Pixel: Whatever. Miles: So, are we gonna continue this quest or what? Pixel: Yeah, let's get a move on, see ya' later, Shade. Shade: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Cut to the trio climbing out of the basement like area* Sky: So, how are we gonna get to the castle King Knight is in? Pixel: Only the most fashionable way. Sky: And that is....? Pixel and Miles: Catapult! Sky: I HAVE A FEAR OF HEIGHTS! Pixel: I guess you'll have to conquer it! *Pixel throws Sky into the catapult near them, Pixel and Miles then climb in* Pixel: 3! Sky: PLEASE NO! Miles: 2! Sky: I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE! Miles and Pixel: 1! Sky: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- *The catapult is fired* Sky: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Miles: This is awesomeeeeeeeee! *The trio then get shot through a stain glass window of a golden castle, the trio get up and stand face to face with King Knight* King Knight: How dare you invade my castle! Sky: Hey, man, we aren't looking for any trouble,we just wanna make peace- *King Knight twirls around his shiny, golden shovel to try and intimidate the trio, but suddenly, Pixel pulls out a gun and blows King Knight's brains out* Miles: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!? Pixel: What? Sky: You just blew his fucking brains out! Pixel: So what? We saved this place, now, let's get out of here. *A portal opens up, Pixel casually walks into the portal, but Miles and Sky slowly walk into the portal, with a traumatized look on their faces.*